A farewell and a sad goodbye
by xelmus
Summary: Quatre writes a farewell letter to his fellow gundam pilots that went before him.


A farewell, and a sad goodbye   
  
The months that had pasted before, had been nothing but torture, and pain.  
  
Everyone around me seemed to be in a state of quiet, nobody wanted to admit what had  
  
happened that night. The night one of the last remaining places on earth had been blown  
  
up. But I , I remembered every detail. The bomb as it exploded before my eyes, and then  
  
the screaming of people , as their life was slowly taking away from them. There souls  
  
reaching toward the sky. We hadn't made it in time, and most of us were feeling the pain.  
  
Every moment I was awake or sleeping I couldn't but help the fact that I hadn't made it in  
  
time. I didn't save people, who trusted us. The very people who had helped us in are fights  
  
against OZ. It made my heart ache, and now every time I thought about it, it hurt. My  
  
vision began to blur as it welled up with unshed tears. We had thought that the moment  
  
was over after that first bomb, and so every one but me went into the town to clean up the  
  
remains, and bury the bodies. I had volunteered to stay behind and look after the gundams.  
  
I couldn't stand the smell of blood, and burned hair and skin. I was busy cleaning up the  
  
gundams when I heard it , when I heard another exploding sound. I immediately looked  
  
toward the village. Another bomb had gone off. My eyes welded up with tears, and I raced  
  
helplessly toward the village. Not sure of what I could really do, I was just hoping the  
  
guys had made it out in time. As I walked into the village after the after math of the  
  
second bomb, the fires still rising in the air, and burning more, I found them. They looked  
  
like they had been running, but were to late. They laid spread out on the ground, and they  
  
all looked so helpless. Heero eyes were still open, and so I took my hand and pressed his  
  
eyelids down. I didn't want to see him like this. Their blood was still slightly pouring out  
  
of there bodies, on to the cold hard land. I laid down next to their bodies afraid to let  
  
them go. I cried my self to sleep there that night. When I woke I was in a plane, and there  
  
were doctors all around me. Fussing over cuts and bruises that had damaged my body. My  
  
hair was in a tangled mess, but I didn't care. The minute my eyes had fully opened I began  
  
to cry, as I remembered visions of us all together.   
  
***   
  
But that was months ago, and I was beginning to feel better, my father being the man he  
  
was suggested that I write everything down that hunted me. So I decided to write to my  
  
friends, the ones that had gone.   
  
Dear fellow gundam pilots,   
  
Everyday was like a new adventure waiting for the new sun. I know that even though your  
  
gone, you will still always be here. Heero, you were so cold sometimes but I knew that  
  
deep with in you, you had a kind heart. Duo, you nut, why did u leave me. You made  
  
everybody laugh with that silly braid of yours, always smiling though the pain you felt.  
  
Trowa you music was everlasting, your voice was every sweet. May the wind always guild  
  
you. Wufei you were the quiet one, but I believe you were always thinking such deep  
  
thoughts. And all though we didn't talk much, I still will care for you. All of you are my  
  
trusted friends, and I love you more then anything. I know that you can't read this now but  
  
I just wanted to say that one day we will all meet again, and when we do it will be the best  
  
time of are lives.   
  
sincerely,   
  
Quatre.   
  
***   
  
I paced back and forth at their graves later that night with the letter in my hand. I first read  
  
it out loud, and then tucked it into the envelope. I placed it in a box from there and buried  
  
it next to Heero's gave, since it was in the middle of everyone's. " Goodbye my friends,  
  
until we meet again." I then walked out of the grave yard, and never look back.   
  
*** This is for my friend Katie's challenge that she asked people to write..you can read  
  
her stuff under nightchild01, here on fanfiction.net.   
  
** I don't own gundam at all, so gundam wing is not mine, and I don't have any claim to  
  
it. 


End file.
